Julia Harwell
Season One Miles first encounters Julia Harwell in the episode Look to the Ant, and asks if she speaks Urdu, the national language of Pakistan. Julie says she does and seems surprised that he doesn't, since according to her everyone there does. She is pulled away from her desk by Miles to assist in the translation of a live video feed of George Boeck's who is attending his son's wedding. Miles frantically removes her headphones and escorts her away from her department. Julia questions Miles as to why he would assume that Boeck would only be speaking German if he's attending a wedding with predominantly Pakistani guests. Julia doesn't seem very keen on the idea of working with another team, stating that API keeps teams segregated for a reason. Miles convinces her that it's in the interest of national security and that API should be the "security apparatus where information is shared." Julia sits down at an LCD panel labeled VIDEO 1 and and puts a set of headphones to her ear to listen in. She tells Miles, who's standing next to her, that she is surprised that he doesn't know Urdu, despise all he knows about Pakistan. Miles tells her that it's on the list of things to learn and she coyly asks what else is on that list. Miles, more preoccupied in the video feed, replies that a lot of things are on the list. Julia waits for a second, seemingly having hoped to spark a conversation with Miles, and begins to mimics what Miles should have said, "Do you have a list?" She proceeds to tell Miles things she'd like to learn and Miles quickly asks what the subjects in the video feed are saying. Julia tells him that she'll tell him what they're saying when what they are saying matters. Miles scorns her and she begins to translate verbatim what she hears on the feed, guests greeting the newlyweds. Julia seems to relax a little while Miles moves about and begins to pester her about a woman who the person of interest is talking with on the video feed. Julie shoos him away and begins to play closer attention to the feed, Boeck having a conversation with a woman, Tanaz. Julia says her name aloud and that Boeck was talking to her about their 'relationship' or 'friendship' and were being very cryptic. Miles quickly grabs a set of headphones and sits down next to Julia. She tells him that whatever they're not talking about is very interesting. Miles inquires if it's romantic in nature, and Julia says its business and that they are talking about a foundation. Julia asks miles if that means anything to him, to which he says nothing came to mind. Miles shuffles through his files and stops suddenly after seeing some activity on the video feed. It is George, proposing a toast. After what seems like a while of uneventful activity onscreen, Miles sees someone he recognizes on the feed, Ali Nikahd, an Iranian intelligence officer. Miles wants to know if she can hear what is being said and she says they're speaking too low. Julia gets frustrated and Miles takes the time to thank her for taking the time to translate and that she saw it as a happy distraction. She tells Miles that prior to helping him, she was busy the researching the city's sewage treatment facilities to determine how vulnerable their computer systems were, and that the results were 'unsettling.' Miles seems to be fascinated that she would investigate such a topic. Julia and Miles stop when Boeck is seen on the video feed rising to give a toast. She translates Boeck's dialogue about family, material wealth and love. Boeck's dialogue which is about the love for his wife and the words seem to affect them both, Miles especially as he sits looking at Julia longingly well after she's finished the translation. She breaks the awkward silence by asking if he's married. He says that he is, and shows her his ring. Miles asks about her tattoo and she tells him she's a fan of Zelda, a Nintendo video game series. She says that she should probably get going, and Miles thanks her again. They get up at the same time and she says she'll see him around. Miles sees Julia in the Cafeteria Julia is seen again in the episode, The Truth Will Out during an FBI initiated API lockdown in the cafeteria standing next to the beverage dispensers and coffee makers. Miles comes up to her and she smiles at him and asks if he's ok. He says yes, and asks about her. She asks him if he gave up any really juicy secrets during his polygraph. He seems to flirt back at her and says that it's classified. Their conversation is abruptly cut off by the voice of an FBI agent addressing a Mr. Porter, an API financial analyst according to Julia, whom is handcuffed and taken away. Julia wonders if the detained was in fact the leak that the FBI was looking for during the lockdown. She tells Miles she has to go and walks off as Miles awkwardly fumbles an assurance that she'll be all right.